Two Brothers in Different Worlds
by some.one.you.know.well
Summary: Taro is telling his story, more like the beginning to his long life in search of his brother. Will he find him?
1. My Story

"I was only thirteen when I got the code to go to chaotic. Back then my hair was shorter. That year was the worst year of my life. The thing is that two days after I got the code, me and my brother, Kouta with white hair and blue eyes, which have had his code for a year, went to the new big thing at _Dranikus Threshold_. Apparently this guy named Tom discovered this hidden secret that the place could send people back in time to scan past creatures. While there my brother dragged me out into _the forest of life_ to try to scan one of the creatures that looked a lot like a dinosaur to me.

We were only a mile or two south of Kiru city. We found the creature drinking water out of a stream, but while he was scanning the creature we made one fatal mistake though. We forgot that this creature had a really good hearing. The creature charged at us as soon as he got the scan. While we were running we reached a sudden drop. I almost fell off along with both mine and Kouta's scanners, but Kouta grabbed my hand saving me from the drop. He pulled me up for us to find that we were cornered against the cliff.

At that time over in Kiru city, Najarin was about to test his new mugic called song of immortality, a generic mugic. Though he had casted it, he did not see anything happen.

But something did happen. It gave me and Kouta immortality. If it hadn't, when I dove off the cliff to get our scanners rather than deal with big, bad and nasty, I wouldn't be here today. Though Kouta stay and took his chances with that creature. After that, I never saw Kouta again.

When I reached the bottom of this bottom-less pit I fell out cold. I awoke to kazime, a famous underworld battle master of the time, and our scanners busted over a rock. Kazime took me in and raised me to take care of myself in the underworld.

He trained me to fight with short swords and long swords and taught me to defend against the strongest of attacks for about 10 years.

Later I made my own weapon called the shituton, a giant throwing knife in the shape of a star with a chain attached to the center. With that new weapon of mine, I surpassed my master kazime and finally defeated him in a battle.

Then I left to live alone searching for Kouta for the next 2117 years, Until I settled down in the _underworld city_. After that I have been traveling to the over world to see the stars. We love watching the stars in the night sky."

"That's where I came from hammer doom"

"Ha ha ha ha. Do you really expect me to believe that load of crap, Taro?"

"Yes, I do hammer do…."

"Ya right"

"Listen, I am an underworlder, but I don't lie about this stuff, shrimp."

"Taro!"

With that hammer doom stood up challenging Taro to a showdown in the underworld stadium.

"'let's settle this in battle Taro!"

"Ok, sounds easy enough."


	2. War in the Overworld

Taro walked out into the stadium with a grin on his face. His long black hair flowing in a little breeze and his light grey eyes focused on hammer doom. He had baggy pants made out of old clothe with a shin guard on both legs and a light shirt with two short sword crossed on his back, along sword down the middle of his back, and to cover them up his own favorite weapon, two shituton.

"Hammer Doom has challenged taro to battle."

"Hurry up and start it. I have better thing to do than play with Hammer Doom"

Hammer doom got real mad with taro taking him for a pushover. So he rushed like a fool and threw a powerful blast with his hammer at Taro. When it hit, a lot of dust few in the air and filled the stadium like there was a thick fog.

When the dust cleared taro stood there with his long sword in his hand. It was about five and a half feet long and half a foot wide with the color of blood on it, for this sword was made by him in the hottest of forges. He had nothing to hold the hot metal with so he had to hold it with his own hands, scorching them causing blood to run down the blade and because of that the swords that he made were stained blood red.

"Is that all you got Hammer doom"

Taro charged at hammer doom with his sword ready. When the blade hit the blow bounced off hammer doom's armor paralyzing him, to give Taro an opening with a kick. Taro kick hammer doom in the chest, causing him to roll off in a crack in the ground. He caught himself and got back up.

Hammer doom was getting impatient waiting for Taro to attack and blindly charged into a trap. For when he struck, Taro jumped back leaving nothing to stop the force of his hammer and he was forced to let go of the hammer or be throw by his own attack. Being thrown off balance and defenseless, Taro took this time to strike and finished him. With hammer doom lying on the ground panting, Taro withdrew his sword and leaving the stadium.

When he left and realized what time it was. He headed for the passage between the over and under world. When he got there, he was stopped by Zalic.

"Hey old friend, just coming to see the stars again"

"Ok, but why do you always come to see the stars every night here."

"It's the only thing I have to remember my bother by. We love to just sit on the ground and gaze at the stars. We have always wondered what was out there and this is the closest place I can go to see the stars."

"What happed to him?"

"I lost him a long time ago on a cliff south of Kiru city"

"There is a cliff down there?"

"There was a long time ago bat I don't know about now. It has been so long since I have been exploring the over world."

Out of nowhere a pebble storm shoot at me, knocking me off to one of the lower levels of the entrance to the underworld. When I got up, Intress was asking Zalic if he was ok and if I attacked him. Zalic explained what I was doing and why. He also told her that he too has lost someone dear to him. When I got back up where they were, and she apologized for attacking. She said that she came to get Zalic's for his help ina war between the Mipedians and the overworld.

"I'll help" I offered.

"No, we can't trust you underworlds."

"But if the war is inclining. We could use his help to end this once and for all."

With a grunt and a moan she said she'll ask Maxxor. She pulls this magic crystal, that they use to talk to each other like a phone, and in the stone there was a picture of Maxxor. She asked him about it. He said that they could use all the help they can get right now, but keep an eye on our helper. We don't need a sneak attack while we are in a war.

"Ok, you can help, but I am keeping a close eye on you underworlder."

"Please, call me Taro."

"Whatever. We need to get moving."

"Alright, lady's first"


	3. KOUTA!

Zalic and Intress were taking me to battle between the overworld and the Mipedians, but to get there we had to go through Mipedians territory. Since the battle was said to be getting much worse by the hour we had to hurry up and get over there.

While running through the desert I noticed that we were being stalked. So I just stop. So I slowed down until I stopped.

"Come on Taro. We don't have time to waste."

"wait for it"

"Wait for what"

"wait for it"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We need to move!"

I turned drawing a small knife and lobbed it at what seemed to be nothing, but the knife stopped in mid-air. A Mipedian appeared with the knife in his arm. He tried to disappear and sneak up on us again, but he only made himself disappear and not the knife. I got my short sword out and said "I can see you" I ran at the knife with the sword dropped low where his shoulder would be and got a hit right below the shoulder. I forced it out the side and kicked him. He rolled to his feet took the knife out of his shoulder and fled over the sand dune. Intress tried to pursue.

"wait. I thought we had to get going."

"but he is getting away."

"he won't bother us again."

"your right we don't have the time."

We arrived into the neutral territory. When we got to the battle the land was torn apart. Trees blown down and on fire were all around. The destruction of the forest infuriated me. I ran at the Mipedians with both shituton drawn. I stopped suddenly and used the force to hurl them into the air using the chains, attached to the center of the shituton, to control the direction that they were flying at. It took out the front line out giving the overworlders a chance to get out of the three trenches that they were in to devise a plan to defeat the Mipedians. Intress reached Maxxor and told him that if the left and right groups went around and flanked them that they could win the battle. Maxxor liked the idea and tried it thinking that they have a change with the distraction that I was giving them.

"Tell the other groups to go around and we should retreat to draw them into the middle of your troops and have them close in on them, but we need to make this retreat believable. Zalic tell Tangath to go around them and Frafto tell Kouta attack their side and get ready to charge to the center on my command."

"YES, SIR"

Maxxor went over to Intress to ask something of her.

"Intress I need you to do something"

"What can I do."

"I need you to tip me while I'm running back to ensure that they take the bait."

"OK"

"Maxxor it now or never" I said struggling to keep them at bay long enough for their plan to fall into action.

"CENTER GROUP FALL BACK"

Just like she planned the Mipedians took the bait and charge in not know what they were get their selves into. Tangath quietly went around cutting their escape off. The other group helped me out by attacking he left side taking a load off my shoulders.

While retreating, Intress use vine snare to grab Maxxor feet and trip him. After he fell she let go of him so he could get back up to spring the trap.

"NOW"

The Tangath's group charged in and closed in there mugic users and thinning them from behind, While we took care of the front line. Maxxor got blasted by a random shot from a Mipedian that was falling from being hit by Intress, and a Mipedians charged at him while he was down. I saw that he was meagerly outnumbered and rush to help him.

"Damn it. Don't they have any respect?"

I ran and slashed the first guy on the leg, causing him to fall and two of his friends Right behind him dragged him out of the battle. Maxxor got up.

"Thanks, I'd be dead if it was not for you."

"We got a war to win, so less talk and more fight."

"Right"

We fought on for hours slowly killing every one of them. Their plan worked perfectly. The Mipedians lost the battle and their best general. Maxxor came to me after the war. And asked me "why did you help us"

"Because, you are friends of Zalic's. He does a major favor for me letting me see the night sky every night."

"Why do you do want to see the stars every night?"

"It helps me remember my brother Kouta"

"Oh, so you're the brother that Kouta was looking for. You know that you luck just like him except for all the battle scars and the black hair."

"You have seen him!"

"Yeah, he is my most trusted adviser that my dad appointed for me."

"Where is he?"

" Kouta, front and center. It's your brother."

"WHAT!" and there he was walking form the group that was on the left side of the battle field. He was in the heaviest armor I have ever seen and short grey hair. It had to be him. The one that I spent thousands of years looking for.


End file.
